The invention concerns a locking element for locking of a panel cover on a module rail.
Panel covers are used in 19-inch racks to cover housing parts, especially subracks. Such a housing has two vertical side walls, which are connected to each other on their top and bottom via two horizontal module rails each. Guide rails can be provided on these module rails, into which circuit boards with electronic components can be inserted.
Fastening of the panel covers on the housing ordinarily occurs by engagement in the module rails and connection with the side walls. For this purpose the panel covers are flanged on their edges. The flanges on the sides facing the module rails engage in grooves in the module rails. EMC seals, like contact springs, can be provided in these grooves in order to shield the surroundings from electromagnetic radiation of the installed electronic components. The flanges on the sides of the panel covers facing the side walls are perforated with drill holes through which the panel covers are screwed to the side walls of the subrack.
If 19-inch racks are to withstand increased loads, like high static or dynamic loads, not only must the profiles of the module rails be adjusted to higher requirements, but fastening of the panel covers must also be adjusted in design to the increased load. Especially with large housing widths and high shock and vibration loads, insertion of the flanged panel cover into a groove of the module rail is no longer sufficient for secure joining between the panel cover and module rail. High loads during operation could mean that the panel cover will slide out of the groove of the module rail. Secure joining between the panel cover and housing and therefore EMC shielding relative to the surroundings would then no longer be present.